


Olokaustos

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radish racconta gli ultimi giorni degli uomini scimmia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olokaustos

Fictional Dream © 2007 (4 febbraio 2007)  
Dragon Ball, Bulma, Vegeta e tutti gli altri personaggi sono proprietà di Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, Star Comics e Mediaset (quali concessionari italiani).  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/166/olokaustos)).

******

Nell’infinita banalità dei giorni era un’esclamazione ricorrente, di quelle che definiscono la ritualità della vita di caserma, le consuetudini rassicuranti, perché attese. Inevitabili, perché ingiunte.  
“ _Chiamatemi Vegeta._ ”  
Poteva mutare il tono – virare dall’ansia alla rabbia trattenuta, dal compiacimento alla minaccia – o la circostanza, ma da Freezer Ottanta a Freezer Trecentoquarantacinque non c’era altra certezza se non l’infinita reiterazione di quell’inevitabile invocazione.  
Lo sapevano tutti. Lo sapevano soprattutto i saiyajin.  
Radish aveva di poco superato la decima traslazione quando Vejita-sei era divenuto un’orbita morta. Non t’insegnavano a succhiare la nostalgia con il latte di tua madre, ma non era stato comunque qualcosa che si potesse metabolizzare facilmente. Se perdevi la vita, era quasi un accidente naturale e inevitabile, ma se perdevi l’identità avevi tutto il diritto di sentirti frodato.  
Radish aveva di poco superato la decima traslazione e nella sua esistenza routinaria – da manovale della morte; da bestia da punta e da caccia, come quella di tutti i saiyajin – la guerra era una certezza inevitabile e quasi rassicurante. Su Vejita-sei non si faceva distinzione tra il cucciolo e l’adulto: contava quel che sapevi fare. Se poi crepavi potevi prendertela solo con te stesso.  
Radish era una Terza Classe; era venuto presto a patti con il suo essere uno _psyer_ , ignorando che un giorno quel titolo sarebbe stato anche l’unica corona del suo Principe.  
Chi è uno psyer?   
Freezer non lo diceva allora, perché nei primi tempi di quella Grande Alleanza – c’erano stati accordi formali? Poteva anche darsi. Radish ricordava solo il supplemento di carne ch’era stato elargito nella mensa comune, e l’espressione di suo padre: concentrata e tesa – mantenere la forma era quanto di più prezioso esistesse.  
Tutte le volte in cui esplodeva quel richiamo e Radish chiudeva le placche della corazza – perché chiedere di Vegeta era sempre chiedere dei tre saiyajin. Guai a mancare o, peggio, cumulare un ritardo inspiegabile – si diceva che era quasi incredibile pensare che Freezer non fosse sempre stato un padrone o un dio da venerare e da non contrariare.  
C’era stato invece un tempo in cui i saiyajin erano liberi, erano temuti ed erano rispettati: anche da Freezer.  
Radish era una Terza Classe e sapeva cosa fosse uno psyer: carne da fottere. Non perché gliel’avesse detto Freezer – era raro che il padrone si rivolgesse così in basso: il suo interlocutore era sempre Vegeta – ma perché era così che andavano le cose in quell’angolo della Galassia e forse nell’Universo intero. Era la legge della catena alimentare; a meno di non essere uno stupido, ti adattavi da solo.  
Radish pensava che essere una Terza Classe non fosse poi così male, perché occupare l’ultimo gradino di una gerarchia infinita sotto Freezer non era come farlo tra i saiyajin. Pesava meno, ed era quasi consolante rammentare a se stessi che una Prima Classe non valeva di più. Anzi: non valeva proprio niente, tant’è che scattava immediatamente quando risuonava la voce del padrone.  
Radish aveva meno di dieci traslazioni quando suo padre era impazzito e si era messo a fare il profeta. Mancava ancora un poco alla Soluzione Finale, ma era quasi Bardack se lo sentisse. Era raro che s’incontrassero – il destino di un saiyan era la guerra. Quello di un maschio adulto più che mai. L’essere figli implicava obbedire un domani all’ordine di uccidere o farsi ammazzare, non molto di più; comunque non serviva – lungo vestiboli troppo affollati per riconoscersi o sfiorarsi davvero. Un paio di volte aveva colto la stella che ornava il viso paterno far capolino nel coro occasionale di una pubblica zuffa – i cuccioli avevano bisogno di liberare aggressività e frustrazione. I cuccioli dei saiyajin più che mai. Anche se liberarsi poteva voler dire uccidere. Affondare nella polpa del collo come canidi e premere finché la giugulare non pulsa più. O la prima vertebra si è rotta – ma non era mai stato un incidente che potesse dire rilevante: non era abbastanza forte perché potesse inorgoglirlo davvero, né tanto debole da farlo vergognare.  
 _Era_ , insomma: tutto quello che serviva ad andare avanti.   
Eppure Radish era sicuro di ricordare bene certi grugniti soffocati, certe espressioni di scontento e un certo risentimento mal trattenuto, esplicitamente e pericolosamente critico: Freezer che si atteggiava a padrone nelle commesse; una corona imbelle, incapace di imporsi davvero. Missioni sempre più pericolose e poco remunerative. Era una fosca Cassandra, Bardack, fin dall’allora: era quasi sentisse nel sangue che tutto presto sarebbe finito.  
Radish era troppo giovane a quei tempi e nel succedersi delle orbite aveva deciso di non avere opinioni di sorta – tanto non servivano né a vivere, né a sopravvivere. Se poi il tuo destino era quello di una Terza Classe, poco importava il padrone: come una bestia da soma, stavi a capo chino e aspettavi il colpo.  
Freezer non lo spaventava quanto Vegeta, perché il tiranno era crudele solo a fronte di insubordinazioni davvero gravi, sazio della propria onnipotenza com’era. Il Principe era sadico per frustrazione o per noia – sarebbe a dire _sempre_ , perché non nasci Prima Classe per farti dare dello _psyer_.  
Non nasci Prima Classe per ricevere gli ordini e subire l’onta della paura.  
Purtroppo per Vegeta, però, la natura era anche quello; persino lo squalo poteva essere mangiato: tanto valeva nascere pesci piccoli e farsene una ragione.  
Vegeta era nato che Radish aveva già sette o otto traslazioni: troppo poco perché potesse provare interesse per l’erede di una corona già condannata; abbastanza perché comprendesse che sarebbe comunque stato anche affar suo.  
C’era una specie di giuramento che prestavano i saiyajin, sul sangue e sul tridente. In un modo o nell’altro, proteggere il Principe era un suo dovere ontologico e genetico, a prescindere dai sentimenti individuali.  
Radish si era chiesto spesso perché proprio lui; perché dei tanti giovani saiyajin ch’erano morti quel giorno, Freezer avesse scelto il figlio di un pazzo suicida. Nappa si era venduto per tempo, fiutando la storia controvento e con largo anticipo. Vegeta era un piccolo mostro.  
Ma Radish?  
Probabilmente la risposta era nel suo sangue: a differenza di Vegeta, Freezer aveva un gran senso dell’umorismo. Si divertiva a usarlo, poi. Ah, se si divertiva.  
Persino da morto, Bardack era stato sbeffeggiato, quasi a ricordare alla storia com’è che si viveva. Non per ideali, ma per respirare un altro giorno.  
A Radish, comunque, sopravvivere non era mai parso un privilegio; non al servizio di Freezer e men che mai al servizio di Vegeta – perché ne aveva un terrore cieco: come Nappa, del resto.  
Vegeta era nato molto più forte del normale. Se Vejita-sei fosse sopravvissuto all’Olocausto, non sarebbe poi stato un male: _la forza della corona è l’orgoglio del popolo_ , recitavano i vecchi – che poi vecchi non erano, perché su Vejita-sei non si ricordava di nessuno che fosse arrivato a incanutirsi. Ti ammazzavano in guerra e andava bene.  
Ma la forza della corona quando il popolo non esiste più?  
Un’ottima domanda, che Radish aveva smesso di porsi già in occasione del loro fatidico incontro da schiavi; da bestie di un pingue e variegato serraglio.  
Prima ancora di realizzare di non essere solo rimasto orfano di padre, ma di un’intera storia, Radish aveva focalizzato con il nitore dei semplici e l’istinto dei guerrieri, d’essere caduto in una trappola senza ritorno.  
Vegeta – il Principe – aveva quattro o cinque traslazioni. La sua corazza era sporca di sangue e la lingua lustrava ancora i denti – destra, sinistra, destra, sinistra – quand’era scivolato fuori dalla capsula – dov’erano? Probabilmente Freezer Ottanta: era quella postazione mediana tra i Decumani il principale punto di raccordo e fuga verso la conquista galattica.  
Era stato allora che si era palesato anche Nappa, unico adulto in quel consesso di giovani fiere, e aveva detto loro che Vejita-sei era esploso.  
Radish aveva sentito montare una nausea improvvisa, di quelle che spesso sostituiscono i dolori più consistenti, imprevisti e pericolosi, ma non aveva detto niente. Era troppo giovane e troppo stupido per coglierne tutte le implicazioni – o indifferente, perché un Olocausto non è qualcosa su cui sia possibile ragionare: lo subisci, lo metabolizzi, lo vomiti come dolore o come violenza.  
Quest’ultima era stata la strada che Vegeta aveva battuto, anche se aveva ripetuto secco: “Lo so già, e la cosa non mi riguarda.”  
Era stato anche allora che il germe della paura gli si era insinuato sotto la pelle – paura e risentimento. Paura e sospetto.  
L’aveva sentito complice: non una vittima della carneficina, ma l’ennesimo esecutore materiale.   
Vegeta sembrava a proprio agio in quella sua nuova condizione, perché la sua forza lo poneva al riparo da tutto. A Freezer lo legava una familiarità strana: bastava guardare come il cucciolo sfiorasse con le labbra la mano del padrone, senza abbassare mai lo sguardo; come quella mano si posasse tra i suoi capelli, stringendone ciocche con il possesso che esprime solo la carezza dell’allevatore compiaciuto.  
“ _Chiamatemi Vegeta._ ”  
I primi tempi c’era una sorta di dolcezza quasi paterna. Variavano le destinazioni, ma la commessa era sempre la stessa: un’orbita, due orbite per un massacro. Un’orbita o due orbite per un pianeta. A volte Radish si sorprendeva a pensarlo: era stato così che erano morti tutti? Per un’ingiunzione tanto banale? Era uno stridere fastidioso tra le meningi, che svaniva nel vento con facilità sorprendente.  
Curiosamente era forse Vegeta a pensarci, con il lavorio ossessivo e instancabile del rancore, oltre quella sua maschera di perfetta imperturbabilità; Vegeta che pure portava a compimento ogni missione con una puntualità e uno zelo encomiabili.  
Vegeta che stava diventando una leggenda nera sproporzionata alla sua taglia.  
Vegeta che ammazzava e faceva paura, perché dietro quell’impegno poteva esserci solo un sadico o qualcuno profondamente crudele.  
Radish ricordava fin troppo bene la prima circostanza in cui avevano combattuto fianco a fianco: la ricordava perché non aveva dovuto fare niente.  
Aveva fatto tutto Vegeta.  
Se gli avesse sottratto un capo, chissà? Poteva persino darsi che gli si rivolgesse contro come la machine-gun che era.  
Non erano troppo lontani da Freezer Ottanta. L’orbita era quella di Fherter, una stella ormai esausta, che sarebbe poi divenuta nova un pugno di giorni dopo la caduta di Freezer – un segno divino? Un commiato eclatante? L’Universo poteva essere davvero pieno di simboli.  
C’era un pianetino naturale che il tiranno non aveva ancora fatto proprio – per disattenzione o per incuria, chissà? Magari trovava divertente l’ipotesi di provare da subito gli ultimi acquisti.  
La popolazione era umanoide e ben organizzata. Poteva anche darsi che si aspettassero quel che sarebbe capitato: un’invasione in piena regola, di quelle per cui Freezer era divenuto celebre.  
Radish ricordava l’incertezza e la paura che aveva provato quando le loro capsule erano state catturate dall’atmosfera e accolte da raggi di luce accecante. Aveva undici o dodici traslazioni: abbastanza per ammazzare o essere ammazzato. Nessuno dei suoi compagni, però, sembrava provare altrettanto: Nappa aveva la disinvoltura dell’esperienza. Il Principe, la follia dell’innocenza, oppure una crudeltà congenita, che diventava un furibondo istinto di morte.  
Prima ancora che toccassero terra, Vegeta era già oltre il lunotto di protezione. Per una manciata d’istanti era rimasto così: sospeso e immobile. Poi – ed era incredibile il nitore con cui ricordava quel semplice, persino trascurabile dettaglio – aveva spiegato le labbra in una smorfia che non era d’odio, ma di disprezzo.  
Il volto del vero carnefice era quello che avrebbe accompagnato anche la tragica Samarcanda di Freezer – o la disfatta di Vegeta: una maschera di disgustata pietà.  
A cinque, sei traslazioni, Vegeta aveva già assimilato quella lezione? Quella del terrore che diventa superiorità e poi falce?  
Probabile: delle sue tante precocità, la morte era la più sviluppata e distintiva.  
Aveva scoperto le zanne per qualche millesimo di secondo: erano bianche, brillanti, acute. Erano l’impronta dell’Ozaru prima dell’Ozaru; poi aveva aperto il palmo e aveva usurpato agli dei – se mai c’erano – il diritto di chiamarsi custodi della vita e della morte.  
Nella sua piccola mano il ki aveva cominciato a pulsare in intervalli ravvicinati e successivi, sino a costruire una sfera dalla densità tenebrosa e terrificante, che sembrava racchiudere il sé tutto l’odio dell’universo.  
Radish non aveva mai visto una death ball; ignorava come a tanto si legasse la scomparsa del suo popolo, ma aveva intuito ch’era una scelta senza ritorno, un’arma di devastazione pura, degna di uno sciacallo senza rimpianti – e Vegeta, davvero, di rimorsi e rimpianti avrebbe avuta piena la vita, senza mai per questo riconoscerne l’ombra: quello era un Principe sopravvissuto.  
Nappa aveva abbandonato la cellula di protezione, invitandolo con un cenno secco a fare altrettanto. Era stato il solo, sino a quel momento, a veder combattere Vegeta: il suo viso cereo suggeriva non fosse uno spettacolo che qualcuno poteva godere nel veder ripetuto – non un essere umano, almeno.  
Vegeta era una minuscola macchia scura stagliata entro un globo di proporzioni ora mostruose: un globo che sembrava inghiottirlo e che era invece violenza vomitata e gratuita. L’impatto con il suolo era stato devastante: nell’aria intossicata dagli ioni, il silenzio improvviso era stata l’esplosione più deflagrante.  
Silenzio, sì, silenzio: quello che aveva salutato la scomparsa di Vejita-sei e ora abbracciava un’altra terra, ridotta in polvere disillusa.  
Radish aveva già affrontato il corpo a corpo. Conosceva l’odore del sangue, del fango, della paura: erano ancora dettagli in cui l’umanità poteva riconoscersi. Anche Bardack, ne era certo, della guerra apprezzava soprattutto l’onestà degli odori: quella di Vegeta, invece, era stata una sterilizzazione della storia e della memoria.  
Non c’era più niente. Neppure da mangiare.   
Vegeta era rimasto sospeso nel vuoto a fissare il cratere che le acque locali avevano gradualmente colmato. I corpi degli autoctoni, combusti dall’impatto, erano una massa collosa e informe, priva di caratteristiche tali da renderne certa la provenienza umana.  
“Il nucleo del pianeta non è stato compromesso,” aveva detto Vegeta – si era portato la coda alle labbra. Ne aveva mordicchiata la punta pensieroso. “Qui non c’è più niente da fare.” Frasi brevi, secche, gelide. Spietate. Non sembrava nemmeno un saiyan, perché era già pregno di Freezer: dell’etica di Freezer, delle tenebre di Freezer e persino di quei suoi stessi compiacimenti feroci e malati di onnipotenza.  
E quella era stata soltanto la prima avventura insieme.  
Vegeta faceva paura quando adottava la logica dello sterminatore pulito – aveva di questi vezzi, lui: giorni in cui non aveva voglia di polvere o fango o sangue o contatto. Giorni in cui nel suo palmo fioriva la rosa nera della Morte e si lasciava blandire dalle sue dita di cecchino – ma sapeva essere persino più terrificante quando tirava fuori la belva.  
Era accaduto soprattutto durante l’adolescenza del Principe – se poi un saiyan ne aveva una. Se poi uno psyer ne aveva ancora il diritto. Era quasi l’esplodere di tutta la rabbia e delle mille frustrazioni di un momento isolato di patologica debolezza, esondasse oltre i confini di un corpo ridicolmente piccolo, tardo nel suo sviluppo e innocuo solo nel suo strato più superficiale.  
Vegeta – che detestava sporcarsi; che era sempre il primo a cercare un luogo in cui lavarsi, con chirurgica precisione – poteva anche spingersi sino al polso nelle viscere di una vittima. Godeva delle urla disumane dei grugni in cui affondava la chiostra dei denti o dei crani che spappolava con un colpo solo, lasciandoli esplodere come un frutto maturo. E nel suo sguardo era sempre viva una scintilla metallica e decisa, fissa come l’occhio del predatore sulla preda già condannata.  
Era stato in quel momento che aveva trovato il coraggio di dirsi la verità: Vejita-sei non sarebbe mai stato vendicato. Non era quanto interessava a Vegeta, perché la logica dell’Olocausto e della Soluzione Finale e dello Sterminio Totale era anche la sua. Gliel’avevano inoculata presto e aveva trovato terreno fertile: un terreno di pochi ricordi, in cui i miseri lampi residui erano una voce troppo flebile per contrastare quella delle infinite vittime di una smisurata ambizione.  
Nappa era del suo stesso avviso, ma vi era stato anche un tempo in cui aveva sperato di trarne un vantaggio. Era evidente che Vegeta costituiva l’unica speranza di rovesciare un giorno Freezer dal suo trono di morti: meno, però, il fatto che fosse il cucciolo ad averne voglia.  
Mentre dunque quella voce s’insinuava nelle sue meningi, con il mellifluo, raggelante “ _Chiamatemi Vegeta_ ” di memorie tanto ben sedimentate da suonare stantie, Radish non si era dato il tempo di pensare davvero, perché troppo ne era trascorso e perché in fondo si trattava di un affare di famiglia.  
Aveva osato contraddire un ordine, scommettendo su se stesso e sull’avidità del tiranno. Aveva detto: “Posso occuparmi io della Terra. È mio fratello che ha disatteso la consegna, in fondo.” E Freezer aveva accettato, pensando senz’altro a come una Terza Classe potesse eseguire un comando, piegarsi a un ordine, ma non pensare ancora, con il coraggio della dignità troppe volte inghiottita, a una via di fuga che parlasse una lingua condannata dalla storia.  
Invece Kakaroth era là, da qualche parte nello spazio, ignaro di una verità che avrebbe dovuto ascoltare, metabolizzare e fare propria, perché fosse pronto ad accogliere l’ultima sfida di Vejita-sei: ricominciare dalle Terze Classi per inghiottire gli squali, oppure indossare quella chiostra ferina di zanne taglienti e implacabili, per salire al vertice di un’infame catena di sangue.  
Kakaroth, però, di Bardack aveva solo lo sguardo, e una crudeltà senza rimorsi e senza rimpianti.


End file.
